Nothing's Ever Easy
by Black Arcane101
Summary: "You can't stop fighting for what you think is right, even though it may kill you. You never give up on what you think is most important." A hero goes through a lot more than we think, and for Sonic, it's just that. He pushes through fights and adventures that are almost impossible for one hero to conquer. A One-Shot! inspired by the amazing stories I have read on fanfic.
**So this is basically a story teaser of a story I may be thinking of writing full time unlike my other stories. I would like to get your opinion on what you think about the teaser. If the reviews are positive, I'll post more chapters. So here you go.**

He felt the cool, forest breeze beat against his face as he pressed on. It would be a welcoming sensation if he wasn't in such a panic. He watched bullets pass over his head, in which they earned a small growl that escaped the young male's lips. From his closed fist he could see the white rays of the precious gem he managed to retrieve. If it wasn't for the sudden pandemonium of sirens and flashing lights, he would be home care-free with his prize. Screw the easy way, he had no other choice but to run from robots that were trying to turn him into swiss cheese. Damn you karma.

He continued to weave through the trees, not daring to blink or speed up. He was agile but not in places where there were so many obstacles in his way, namely tree and roots, as one mistake would cost him dearly, but he had to get out of their sight. Another bullet shot past his face, ever so slightly leaving a small cut mark across his cheek that had drawn blood, bringing forth a small stinging feeling. Distraught was the only thing that continuously ran through his head in an endless wave, he kept his expression neutral to show no weakness to his enemy. He knew his enemies were aimlessly firing everywhere in hopes they would soon pump hot lead into his flesh, a thought that made him wince slightly. If he couldn't outrun them, he surely could out manoeuvre them. The forest canopy was thick enough to hide him from the flying robots above, making the odds that he would get away much higher. Another option was to muster some chaos energy and teleport the hell out of there but that was more than unlikely; he needed two emeralds to do so. Option two was out of the question thus leaving him with option one which was now planted firmly into his head.

The blue hedgehog initiated his plan and swiftly made a sharp turn to his left, narrowly missing yet another bullet. He continuously weaved through more trees before making yet another turn but this time to his right. Hesitantly, he turned his head to look behind him. He moved his ears in different directions in hopes he would be able to pick up the sound of gears grinding and metal rubbing against each other. Much to his surprise, he could scarcely hear them. A bewildered look plastered his face as he turned his head back to the obstacles that stood in his way. He couldn't have possibly lost them so quickly, especially at the speed he and the robots were going. Did their master order them to return? He shook his head. No… that didn't sound like something he would do, not when he was so close. Then… what happened?

Up ahead the blue male could see a patch of glimmering white light, signalling to him that he was nearing the edge of the forest. "Good" he thought to himself. Pouring on a little extra speed, he weaved through the lush green forest with ease and burst into the bright, open field, suddenly skidding to a halt, leaving two parallel lines of churned up grass ending at his heels. He heard the sound of charging guns pointing tiny red lasers directly at his head and chest. Nothing but red robots and black guns circled him, more appearing from behind him and closing his only escape. He knew that they were not only after the gleaming white gem in his hand but also the hedgehog himself. A smile stretched across his face as he tucked the glowing gem into his quills. He brought his hands together and stretched them, causing them to create a pop sound. He then got into a fighting stance, his left leg stretched away from his body and his gloved hands balled into tight fists. The sound of static reached his sensitive ears, turning to the robot that created the intrusive sound.

"Take another step and it'll be your last, rat!" snickered a voice the male knew all too well.

A wry smile was shown on the young hedgehog's face. "First off…" he started, mocking the man behind the speaker. "I'm a hedgehog, not a rat and second, why should I listen to you?" He could sense the enemy grit his teeth in annoyance.

"You have pestered me far too long Sonic, but it will soon come to an end. I want the emerald you stole from me and in punishment for your little misdeed; you'll be of good use in my experiments."

Sonic just snorted at the threat. "You'll have to catch me first Robotnik!" He heard a slam from the opposite side of the transmission.

"Robot's retrieve the chaos emerald and apprehend Sonic. I don't care if he's dead or alive!" The young hedgehog leaped in the air as bullets rained down on the spot he was once standing on.

With a swift manoeuvre of his body, Sonic curled into a tight ball of blades and spun quickly at one of the offending machines, ploughing directly through the centre of it with deadly accuracy and causing it to shudder violently before it finally, toppled over backwards and exploded, also taking out several others of its allies. Sonic smiled slightly but didn't stop to enjoy the sight as yet another spat of bullets were fired towards him. Landing and digging his heels into the now flattened grass, he charged towards the array of hot metal, bending and weaving around at impossible speeds.

Things, so far in the midst of combat, were going fairly smoothly, if it wasn't for the sudden burst of pain that erupted in his left shoulder. Sonic could feel his own blood running down his arm. He slightly staggered and grit his teeth tightly, moving his focus to the robot in front of him with the smoking gun. Dreaded realisation hit him when he looked directly at the weapon. "A shotgun" he muttered through bared teeth. With his right hand clenched tightly once again, he pulled it back and pummelled it straight through the heavily armed robot, sending it Now this fight was much more serious than he first expected. Robotnik was desperate to get his grubby hands on the powerful gem and Sonic was the only person in his way of achieving his newest goal. The new injuries Sonic now sustained didn't help the fight at all as he felt the shards of the bullets embedded deeply in his shoulder.

He took his mind of his wound to deliver a bone crunching kick to a robot attempting to stab him, caving in its head and rendering it immobile. Following that attack, he once again curled into a ball of metal-slicing blades and propelled himself towards a line of machines, cleanly barrelling through them with ease and landing gracefully on his feet and uninjured arm as the robots exploded behind him. Slightly recovering from the assault, several lasers and a sword caught him off guard, leaving a burn on his right arm, somewhat deep scorch marks on his right leg and back & the sword leaving a deep laceration in his side. Another wince was earned from the hedgehog, closing one eyelid in pain as another robot shot towards him in his stunned state and executed several blows to his face, chest and chin, causing him to fly backwards and land on is back hard. He _needed_ to quickly finish this fight; otherwise he would pass out from either the excruciating pain or blood loss.

Another irritating screech came from a nearby robot, possibly the same one as before. "I have planned this ambush carefully hedgehog" taunted Robotnik. "All my robots are equipped with various weapons, each with their own unique attack pattern. Surrender now if you want to avoid further suffering. If not, I'll have to capture you the hard way."

Already, exhaustion was getting to Sonic, but that was nothing compared to the pain he was in. Crimson liquid continued to pour from his heavy wounds, burns stung like crazy. Bruises covered him all over, his jaw sore from the uppercut. Tending to it, he shakily rose to his feet. "I've been through so much worse at your hands. Yes, you have been able to restrain me several times but you have never succeeded in destroying me for good," Sonic huffed, his trademark smirk appearing on his face. "But if you are so desperate in getting this emerald from me, I'd like to see you try!" Soft, white energy enveloped the blue hedgehog. The warmth of the light tickled his skin as it ever so slightly healed his wounds. They still hurt but not as terribly; his most severe wound, no longer spewing the muchly needed red liquid. Some of his energy had been regained, more than enough to dispatch a few unwanted guests and escape. Curling up tightly, he spun, quicker and quicker until he was glowing with blue energy.

Through the humming of his spin, Sonic could just hear the screams of his enemy. "Get him! All of you! Pound him into the dirt and retrieve the emerald at all cost!" It was too late for him as Sonic unleashed his charged attack. Leaving a steak of blue light behind him, he blasted through what seemed to be hundreds of robots, spinning through their power drives with unmatched accuracy, leaving behind many explosions of the lifeless creatures. With the last robot rendered useless, Sonic landed on his feet once again and walked forwards, just enough that the explosion of the last robot unleashed a blast of wind towards him. He could feel the heat of the fires that remained and the sound of static. "I... *kzzt* will not *kzzt* fail!" buzzed the voice of Robotnik.

Sonic merely ran a finger underneath his nose and snickered. "Heh. You and what army? It seems you are all out of robots." With that said, he dashed away, already a long distance from the carnage he caused.

"That imbecile!" shouted the madman as he slammed his fists into his computer keypad. "He thinks he can be rid of me that easily? That was but a small group of my army. He hasn't seen anything yet!" His tinted glasses glistened in the dim lighting of his control room. "Now while he is weakened, I can finish him off once and for all. He never suspected the device my robot planted on him." On the very right of his abnormally large keyboard a button glowed red. He pressed it and smiled, revealing his pearl-white teeth. "Calling all robots!" his voice boomed over the speakers. Thousands of pairs of eyes suddenly came to life. Rows and rows and rows of once dormant machines awakened at the call of their master. "Resume confrontation of Sonic the Hedgehog! Retrieve the emerald at all costs! Capture Sonic and make him suffer!" His smile grew wider. "Destroy everything and everyone he holds most precious to him. Leave no survivors!"

 **I hope you enjoyed it. I haven't exactly thought of the name so the title the teaser currently has won't be the title for the full story if it does come to fanfic.  
Once again, I ask of you to please leave your opinion of the teaser. It would mean a lot to me and getting tips from you all will be a big help for future stories. And also, I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories lately. I just haven't had the time. But like I said before, if this gets positive comments, I'll definately put my full attention towards it.  
Til then, stay awesome!**


End file.
